Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch switch device with an illuminator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a touch switch device with an illuminator that has a reduced width with a smaller number of components and has higher visibility and operability as well as a better design.
Background Art
In various types of apparatuses and equipment that can be installed indoors and outdoors, there have been widely used touch sensors (touch switches) having one or more switch parts, e.g., operation parts and detection electrodes, at an operating portion to be closely approached or contacted by a human finger or the like. In such a touch sensor, the close approach or contact of a human body to the detection electrode is detected by measuring change in stray capacitance generated at the detection electrode or in electrostatic capacitance that is generated between the detection electrode and the earth.
Switches with an illuminator having an illuminable operation part are used in vehicles also, in order to facilitate, even in dark places, the operation of various types of devices and instruments that are equipped in cabins, such as lamps, air conditioners, and audio/video devices. For example, as a switch device that collectively performs various operations of in-vehicle instruments, an in-cabin switch device combining an operation plate with a touch sensor is under consideration (see JP-A-2010-120487). The in-cabin switch device described in JP-A-2010-120487 includes, for example, a decorative panel, a mask, an electrode substrate with a sensor electrode, a holder, and a control board. Patterns indicating touch positions and the names of functions are arranged on the mask, so as to be illuminated by an LED on the control board.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2010-120487
However, the touch switch device with an illuminator as disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a large number of components, e.g., an electrode substrate besides the control board, and the assembly is complicated. Further, reduction in width of the switch device is hard to achieve as mounting space is secured at the back of the operation surface. Moreover, because of the longer distance from the control circuit on the control board to the sensor electrode, the switch device is susceptible to external noise.